


Obito Uchiha - The Almighty Gamer

by Carnivore (Kabuto)



Series: As Easy As Walking Through Solid Objects [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Edo Tensei, F/M, Genderbending, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Necromancy, Rinnegan, Sharingan, Uchiha Obito-centric, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto/pseuds/Carnivore
Summary: In the village of Konohagakure, an unsuspecting Uchiha awakens a power never before seen in the Elemental Nations. With his newfound ability, Obito shall rise through the ninja world and become the greatest Hokage the world had ever seen! Nothing could possibly go wrong.... Right?





	Obito Uchiha - The Almighty Gamer

"...What." Those were the first words that one Obito Uchiha said that morning. He was a tiny bit shorter than the average 9-year-old, had short and spiky black hair with equally black eyes. He was currently garbed in a simple plain white towel wrapped around his waist. Obito was staring at his bathroom mirror, confusion painted all over his face. Why you may ask?

 

**Obito Uchiha - Level 1**

**Black Sheep**

 

His eyebrow twitched. What was  **Black Sheep** supposed to mean? Obito waved his arm in the air, trying to swat away the  _ obvious _ genjutsu. When that didn't work, he tried throwing a roll of toilet paper at it instead. When that also didn't work, he tried the actual genjutsu countering technique. "Kai!" He shouted.

 

"Hey! Keep it down up there you little brat!" his neighbour yelled out to him. Obito cringed slightly, forgetting he was in an apartment with other people.

 

"Sorry, mister!" He cried out. After getting an almost inaudible grunt back in response, he gazed back into the mirror, hoping that his embarrassment was worth the results.

 

**Obito Uchiha - Level 1**

**Black Sheep**

 

He sighed, shaking his head and storming out of his bathroom. Obito made his way to his dresser, got dressed and sat at his desk, thinking. He looked above himself, staring at the glowing white text floating above him. "What are you?" He murmured to himself. Suddenly, a white and black panel appeared in front of him.

 

**[I'm glad you asked! The thing you're staring at is your own personal character heading! For more details, please say the word 'status'. Alternatively, you can also think of the word 'status' as well.]**

 

Obito stared at the screen. After registering what just appeared in front of him, he yelped and jumped backwards, tipping his chair back and sending him sprawling onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

 

"Brat! Keep it down, or I'll have to teach you a lesson!" His neighbour yelled again, but Obito paid him no mind. He was still staring at the floating screen hovering in front of him. He kept staring at the panel for a few more minutes before he actually began reading it.

 

After quietly reading through the text, he stood up and brushed himself off before hesitantly announcing, "Status." Immediately, a new screen took the place of the old one, though this one was much larger than the last one.

 

**Obito Uchiha - Level 1**

**Black Sheep**

**Affiliation - Chaotic Good**

**HP - 200/200**

**HP/S - 2.50**

**CP - 100/100**

**CP/S - 0.50**

**EXP - 00/100**

**Affinity - ???**

**STR - 7**

**VIT - 7**

**DEX - 5**

**INT - 3**

**WIS - 2**

**LUC - 4**

**CHR - 4**

**SP - 10**

**PP -10**

**Ryo - 238**

**Description - An orphan from a very young age, Obito Uchiha is known to be the black sheep in both the Shinobi Academy and Uchiha clan due to his inability to be a proficient student of the academy. Though his prowess as a shinobi is currently below average, his potential is limitless.**

 

His mood immediately dampened when he took note of the rather low numbers of his stats. "Such low numbers! How can I become the Hokage when I'm this weak?... They are low numbers, right?" He whispered to himself. After a few moments, another panel appeared right beside the status page.

 

**Affiliation - This stat is used to tell the user how good or evil a person is.**

 

**HP - Health points. These points determine how much health you have. If these points reach zero, you will die. WARNING: Respawning disabled on this difficulty level. To change difficulty, please go to the options menu.**

 

**HP/S - Health points per second. These points measure how much health you regain each second after being damaged.**

 

**CP - Chakra points. These points determine how much chakra you have. If the accumulated points are lower than five percent, you will gain the debuff Chakra Exhaustion, which lowers all your stats by 75 percent. If these points reach zero, you will pass out and gain the debuff Severe Chakra Exhaustion, which gives you a 50 percent chance of death. WARNING: Respawning disabled on this difficulty level. To change difficulty, please go to the options menu.**

 

**CP/S - Chakra points per second. These points measure how much chakra you regain after expelling chakra.**

 

**EXP - Experience points. These points measure how close you are to levelling up. Once you acquire enough points, you will level up. When you level up, you will gain SP and PP, as well as bonus HP and CP. You can increase your EXP by completing quests, or by defeating enemies.**

 

**Affinity - This stat indicates the Elemental Releases and Bloodline Limits you have. You can obtain new Affinities with skill books, quests, PP, or by mastering the Elemental Releases.**

 

**STR - Strength. This stat measures how much damage physical attacks deal to opponents. You can increase this stat with SP, obtaining a skill book, or by exercising.**

 

**VIT - Vitality. This stat measures how much HP you currently have. You can increase this stat with SP, obtaining a skill book, or by exercising.**

 

**DEX - Dexterity. This stat measures your raw speed and reaction time, as well as measures how much HP/S you currently have. You can increase this stat with SP, obtaining a skill book, or by exercising**

 

**INT - Intelligence. This stat measures how intelligent you are, as well as measures the amount of CP you have, while also measuring the damage/effectiveness of non-physical attacks. You can increase this stat with SP, obtaining a skill book, or by studying/listening to lessons.**

 

**WIS - Wisdom. This stat measures your ability to make decisions, as well as measures the amount of CP/S you currently have. You can increase this stat with SP, obtaining a skill book, or by making decisions.**

 

**LUC - Luck. This stat measures how lucky you are, as well as influences the drop rate of items. The higher your luck, the more likely you are to land critical hits. You can increase this stat with SP, obtaining a skill book, or participating in luck based situations. (i.e. Gambling.)**

 

**CHR - Charisma. This stat measures how good you are at social interactions, which could influence potential quest rewards, and increase or decrease your REP with an individual/group of people. You can increase this stat with SP, obtaining a skill book, giving gifts, or by engaging in social interaction.**

 

**SP - Stat points. These points are used to increase stats individual stats by one point. You can obtain SP by completing quests or levelling up. Note: You only obtain ten SP each time you level up.**

 

**PP - Perk points. These points are used to purchase new titles, permanent buffs, bloodlines, and numerous other goods. You can obtain PP by completing quests or levelling up. Note: You only obtain five PP every two level ups.**

 

**Ryo - The amount of currency you own. You can obtain more Ryo by completing quests or defeating opponents.**

 

Understandably, Obito was a little more than a bit overwhelmed by this plethora of information. After a couple of moments, the screens faded away and a new window appeared in front of him.

 

**[Now, would you kindly speak or think the word 'Options' so we could set this experience to your preferences.]**

 

Obito dumbly nodded at the message, barely registering what he was actually reading. After a couple seconds of rereading the message, he finally said, "Options." Like the other screens before it, the window appeared before his eyes. Unlike the others, however, it was a lot shorter than the others. Only four options.

 

**Subtitles - Off**

 

**Image Type - Anime**

 

**Difficulty - Hardened - +120% EXP, +120% Drop Rate, Better Quest Rewards, Enemies Have 20% More Health, Enemies Deal 20% More Damage, No Respawns**

 

**Internet - Off**

 

Obito furrowed his brows. "The hell are these things?" He muttered to himself. He tried tapping the screen, fully expecting his finger to phase through the screen, but was pleasantly surprised when it actually connected with it and switched the Subtitles from Off to On. He sat back in his chair and waited for something to happen. After about five minutes of waiting he sighed and went to turn off the Subtitles. "What a bummer..." He grumbled to himself. Before he could tap the screen, he looked down and was shocked to see the words he spoke just a few seconds prior to floating there, while also having his name placed beside them. "... Woah..." He voiced his awe. He was surprised yet again when that too appeared. "Wicked." He grinned wildly when he saw that too appear in front of him. "I'm definitely keeping you."

 

He moved on to the Image Type option. When he tapped it, another smaller screen with another four options presented to him.

 

**Cartoon**

 

**Anime - Currently Selected**

 

**3D**

 

**Realistic**

 

Obito immediately tapped on realistic and was amazed when the whole room he was in started to change into something more  _ real _ looking. He watched on as it continued to change.

 

And change.

 

And change...

 

And change some more...

 

Until it finally stopped when it became almost sickeningly real looking. All of his room was detailed, which wouldn't be a bad thing except for the fact that the room was  _ too  _ detailed. He quickly decided that he would not use this Type ever again, before tapping on the Cartoon option. He silently watched in awe as his room began to morph back to its normal, more simpler looking. But then it continued to get simpler until nothing in the room looked detailed in the least. He looked around, silently growing dissatisfied at the state. He quickly tapped on the 3D option and waited as the room morphed into the 3D setting. When it finished, he was pleasantly surprised at what he was looking at. It was like the Anime Type, but things seemed to pop out more. "I'll take this one then, it looks cooler."

 

He tapped on the Difficulty option, and the options available were...

 

There was a lot, to put it lightly. Obito's widened when he saw how big the reward for each and every difficulty level got. When he finally made it to the end, he could've sworn his eyes were gonna roll out of his sockets. He started to sweat, knowing how each level got harder and harder but he steeled his resolve. However, before he made a decision he saw one more difficulty setting at the end of the list that made him smile. "Now this is what I’m talking about!" Obito exclaimed.

 

**Difficulty - Debug Mode - +1,000,000% EXP, +1,000,000% Drop rate, Best Rewards From Quests, Best Rewards From Skill books/Scrolls, Enemies Have Normal Health, Enemies Deal Normal Damage, No Respawns**

 

He smirked. "Why would I want it to be difficult anyway?" He dismissed the window and went on to the last option, 'Internet'. He tapped on it and a window popped up.

 

**[Would you be interested in the tutorial?]**

 

"Tutorial?" He asked aloud. "I don't need tutorials! I'm the future Hokage, I probably already know how to use this. Whatever this is." The screen flickered away before a large window appeared. There were two things visible on the window, an empty white box with a magnifying glass to its right, and above that in big letters, each with a different colour was a word.

 

**GOOGLE**

 

Obito blinked, wondering what kind of name Google was. He tapped on the word Google, but nothing happened. So he tapped the empty white box instead. Immediately after his finger left the screen, a tiny window appeared. It was full of squares, each with either a letter, symbol, word, or a combination of two. Obito tapped a button, A, and the letter was soon in the box too. "Ooohhh, that's pretty cool." He thought out loud. He continued typing until he typed out a question.

 

**Will I be the future Hokage?**

 

He tapped the enter button, and instead of a 'yes' or 'no' that he expected, something else came up. "... These things aren’t answers. Jeez, and what’s with this ‘Eighth Hokage’ stuff here? There’s only been three!" He furrowed his brow, "... Right?" He asked himself. Obito moved to his window, which had a clear view of the Hokage Mountain, and stared at it, counting the faces. "Yup, there's only three faces. Then why does it say eight? Is this 'Internet' thing just a total joke?" He sighed. "It didn't even answer my question either. Bummer. Maybe I should've taken the tutorial... Meh." He closed the Internet, and the options window. After a moment of waiting, another message appeared.

 

**[Great! Now please say or think the word 'Skills']**

 

"Skills." Obito immediately voiced. He was getting used to this, as weird as it sounded to him. As always, a panel appeared before him.

 

**Gamer's Body -Passive- Lv: Max**

**\- Allows the user to live their life like a video game (All damage converts itself to lost HP, momentary pain.)**

**\- Sleep recovers all lost HP, CP, and Status Effects**

 

**Sharingan (Dormant) -Active/Passive- Lv: 1**

**The legendary Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan.**

**Active Effects:**

**\- Allows the user to see chakra**

**\- Grants the user brief precognition**

**\- Allows the user to copy Jutsu (Excluding Bloodlines and Nature Transformations.)**

**Passive Effects:**

**\- +50% Resistance to Genjutsu**

**\- +50% Efficiency with Genjutsu**

**\- +100% Vision bonus**

 

**Internet -Active- Lv: Max**

**The passage to the virtual world.**

**\- Allows the user to materialize a near-omniscient (All-knowing) window that allows the user to learn virtually anything**

**\- Grants user access to the Interdimensional Trading System**

 

**Sprint -Active- Lv: 7**

**The act of moving to your maximum capabilities.**

**\- +28% DEX increase**

 

**Shurikenjutsu -Passive- Lv: 2**

**The ability to throw shuriken, kunai, and other projectiles.**

**\- +8% Accuracy**

**\- +4% DEX**

**Chance of hitting the target: 9%**

 

**Taijutsu -Passive- Lv: 4**

**The act of fighting with hand-to-hand combat.**

**\- +16% Attack speed**

**\- +8% STR and VIT**

**Chance of stunning target: 11%**

 

**Chakra Control -Passive- Lv: 3**

**The art of achieving balance with your chakra.**

**\- +18% INT and WIS**

**\- +6% Reduction in Chakra cost**

**\- +6% Jutsu attack damage**

 

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu) - C-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 8**

**The user kneads their chakra, converts it into fire, and expels it from their mouth in the form of a massive sphere.**

**200 Damage**

**Chakra cost: 50**

**Chance of burn status effect: 15%**

 

**Speech -Passive- Lv: 15**

**People are more drawn in whenever you speak.**

**\- +60% CHR (Temp)**

**\- 75% Chance to increase REP by 1**

**\- 50% Chance to increase REP by 5**

**\- 5% Chance to increase REP by 25**

 

"Woah! This is awesome! How can I be so powerful already?" Obito laughed smugly. "There's no way I can't become Hokage now!" He exclaimed. His mood deflated when he realized one key problem. "But how do I awaken my Sharingan though?" He sighed. "Why can't I just get it now..." As he expected, a new window appeared shortly after he finished talking.

 

**[Now please say or think the word 'Summons'.]**

 

If he had a drink, he would've choked on it at this very moment. "SUMMONS?!" he shouted.

 

"BRAT! Last chance before I beat you to the ground!" His neighbour shouted, but Obito once again ignored him.

 

The window popped up, and there sat two menus.

 

**Unit Summon - Summon units to help support you in battle**

**1 - 5,000 Ryo**

**10 - 40,000 Ryo - 1 Four Star Summon or Higher Guaranteed**

 

**Equipment Summon - Summon equipment to boost your stats**

**1 - 2,500 Ryo**

**10 - 20,000 Ryo - 1 Four Star Summon or Higher Guaranteed**

 

"You can summon equipment too?! Man, if this keeps up, I'll be the strongest shinobi ever! That hat will be mine in no time." He snickered a little. "I could definitely beat up stupid Kakashi now too. That'll show 'em!" His grin was immediately wiped off his face when he saw how expensive it all was. "This isn't cheap though... just one summon is more than an entire month worth of rent!" Obito slumped in his seat, his face comically downtrodden. "I could never afford this..." He quickly dismissed the window and not long afterwards another message popped up.

 

**[Kindly say the word 'Reputation' please.]**

 

Obito raised an eyebrow until a thought struck him. "This must be what that REP thing the CHA thingy was talking about. Reputation."

 

**Individuals:**

**Rin Nohara - 56/100 (Close friend)**

**Kakashi Hatake - 15/100 (Annoyance)**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi - 12/100 (Like)**

**Fugaku Uchiha - 20/100 (Dislike)**

**Mikoto Uchiha - 22/100 (Like)**

**Anko Mitarashi - 79/100 (Like)**

**Kurenai Yuhi - 2/100 (Meh)**

**Asuma Sarutobi - 45/100 (Meh)**

**Might Guy - 93/100 (Like)**

**Orochimaru - 1/100 (Meh)**

**Minato Namikaze - 8/100 (Like)**

**Kushina Uzumaki - 8/100 (Like)**

**Madara Uchiha - 10/100 (Acquaintance)**

**Tobirama Senju - 2/100 (Meh)**

 

Obito choked. “M-Madara Uchiha?! THE Madara Uchiha?!” He was on the verge of hyperventilating until a thought struck him. “Wait, but he’s dead though. Must be some other person, that makes more sense.”

 

**Groups:**

 

**Konoha - 12/100 (Annoyance)**

**Shinobi Academy - 15/100 (Annoyance)**

**Uchiha Clan - 75/100 (Dislike)**

**Hyuga Clan - 25/100 (Hate)**

 

Obito cringed at the group section. "Jeez, the hell did I ever do to them?" He shook his head and turned his attention back to the individual section. "Wow, I got the Hokage himself to like me! That's amazing! Not to mention Orochimaru of the Sannin as well. This must be a sign!" The Uchiha exclaimed. He quickly got on his knees and put his hands together. "Thank you Kami-sama for this gift you have given me!" he praised. Immediately after he finished talking, he heard what sounded like a bell ring.

 

**Skill Created!**

 

**Prayer -Active- Lv: Max**

**\- +100% LUC and CHR for an hour**

**\- 50% chance of +50% INT and WIS for one hour**

**\- 25% chance of +50% STR, VIT and DEX for one hour**

**-10% chance of full recovery of HP and CP**

**-5% chance of a miracle**

**-Maximum of 5 prayers a day.**

 

Obito stared at the screen that suddenly appeared in front of him. "Did... Did I just create a new skill on my own?" He asked himself. Slowly but surely a grin slid its way onto the young boy's face. "Hah! I'm the best! This new ability is amazing!" He cried out. "And it's pretty useful too. Damn, I'm good!" He quickly dismissed both windows and sat there. Soon enough, a screen appeared yet again.

 

**[And last, but most certainly not least, please say 'Inventory'.]**

 

"Inventory." He announced for the last time. A screen opened for him, but this one had little black boxes inside the window. He idly noted that his Ryo stack was sitting in one of these boxes.

 

**[You can put literally anything you'd like inside this menu, provided that the window is big enough. Simply push the intended target into the window to place them in the inventory. While in the inventory, any item you place here will be put into a stasis-like state, allowing things to stay hot/cold/stable/alive while inside. To expand or shrink the window, pinch the corners of the screen and either pull out or push in. There are no limits as to what or how many things are in the inventory.]**

 

"No way..." Obito breathed out. He grabbed a pencil from his desk and hesitantly pressed it against the window. Almost instantly, the pencil vanished from his hand and reappeared in one of the boxes. He jumped slightly at the sudden disappearance of his writing utensil, and he tried tapping the bow with the pencil but was caught off guard when his hand went  _ through _ the screen. The Uchiha shuddered, it felt like he was dipping his hand in cold water without actually getting his arm wet. He felt around before grasping something solid and pulling it out. What came out was the pencil, and the box that once held the pencil now laid there empty. His grin somehow grew wider than it was before. "That's sooooo cool. I can have an infinite amount of weapons in this thing. Hehehe... there's no way I can't become Hokage!" He laughed quietly, as to not incur his neighbour's wrath.

 

The Uchiha dismissed the window and sighed happily, glad to have received such a power. Unexpectedly, however, another window popped up in front of him.

 

**[Congratulations on completing the tutorial! For completing the tutorial, you will receive the following rewards:**

**\- 1 Five Star Unit Summon Ticket**

**\- 1 Five Star Equipment Summon Ticket**

**\- 200,000 Ryo**

**\- 1 Chakra Paper**

**\- Random Jutsu Scroll**

**\- Title: To Become Hokage**

**Please go to your inventory to view rewards.]**

 

Obito gazed at the message in front of him before immediately opening his inventory menu. True to the messages words, all except for the title were sitting in their own boxes. He pulled out each of his rewards and laid them on his desk. Both of the tickets were gold in colour, the only difference between them being that one had the word 'UNIT' on it while the other had 'EQUIPMENT' on it. The Chakra Paper looked like a simple square sheet of paper, while the Jutsu Scroll looked like a scroll with a rainbow-coloured label on it, while a strange rainbow coloured aura surrounded it. "Now then, which one should I pick first? Decisions, decisions... Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." When he finished picking, Obito snatched up the Equipment ticket and opened the Summons menu. "Now do I just push the ticket on the screen, or...?" He tested his hypothesis and luckily enough, a window popped up.

 

**[Do you want to use the 'Five Star Equipment Summon Ticket'?]**

**Yes/No**

 

The Uchiha instantly pressed the 'Yes' button, and he watched as the ticket that was in his hand dissipate into golden particles. The particles then formed a bright glowing golden ball, and in a yellow flash, a white body flopped onto the ground. "Wait, a body? Did I take the wrong ticket?... No, it's still there. So then, this is my equipment?" He got off his chair and examined the body. It was white and its body seemed to be... swirly-like. The swirl began at the body's right eye somehow giving it a goofy design. He poked the body and grimaced slightly, it was fleshy and squishy. He looked up when he heard another bell sound.

 

**Skill Created!**

 

**Observe -Active- Lv: Max**

**\- Allows the user to see the status of other living beings**

**\- Allows the user to see descriptions of items/equipment and show them their stat boosts, buffs and debuffs**

 

Obito grinned. "Now that's pretty good." He glanced at the white body on the ground and said, "Observe."

 

**Zetsu Suit - 5 Star Equipment**

**A suit made almost entirely out of Hashirama Senju’s cells, granting whoever is encased in the suit physical traits of Hashirama.**

**\- +500% STR, VIT and DEX.**

**\- +300% HP/S**

**\- Changes colour to that of users skin (Unless willingly turned white by the user)**

**\- Gives user access to Bloodline: Mokuton**

**\- Impossible to remove unless destroyed**

**\- Durability 400,000/400,000**

**\- Armour regenerates damage**

 

Obito felt his jaw hit the floor for the second time today. "The hell kind of stats are these?! These are... are... just broken!" He cried out, disbelief etched clearly into his voice. "And Mokuton... where have I heard that name before? Probably in class one day." He tapped the Zetsu Suit and a panel asking if he'd like to equip it appeared. He pressed yes and the suit started to... unwind, was the best word Obito could think of. Once it finished, it started slithering to the Uchiha before carefully wrapping itself around him. He grimaced in disgust, not at all liking the feeling of warm, fleshy and squishy matter crawling over his body. When the head portion finally wrapped itself around Obito, it began to squeeze down on him, though not uncomfortably so. He watched through the eye hole as the suit wiggled along his body before flattening itself against him and turning into his natural skin tone. The headpiece shuddered before snapping open, spraying white liquid all over the room. Unfortunately for Obito, some landed in his mouth.

 

It tasted terrible

 

"Hrk-Blegh- aww- get it off, get it off! This tastes disgusting!" He cried out, his tongue wailing in agony. He accidentally swallowed some of the liquid, and when he did a short pop-up appeared.

 

**You've ingested Hashirama cells! The effectiveness of Mokuton increased by 30%, STR, VIT and DEX increase by 10%. HP, HP/S, CP and CP/S increase by 20%.**

 

The Uchiha stopped moaning and was staring at the pop-up in a daze. After a few minutes of rereading the message over and over again, a thought suddenly struck him. "Hashirama? Isn't he the First Hokage? And Mokuton... that's his own personal Bloodline! He's the only one in history known to be able to use Mokuton! Well, until now that is." He grinned smugly. "As expected of the future Hokage. Man, that'll be a walk in the park if this keeps up." He glanced around the room, silently looking at the mess that the Zetsu Suit made. His mind travelling back to the pop-up, he eyed all of the Hashirama cells. "... This is gonna suck. I can already taste it from here, bleh..." He gagged.

 

After ingesting all of the Hashirama cells and dismissing approximately 77 pop-ups, he immediately ran to the bathroom and puked his guts out. After a full minute of dry heaving, he flopped down onto the floor. He groaned. "The things I do to become the Hokage..." After regaining his energy he went to his bedroom to put on some actual clothes. "I can't believe I did all that with just a towel on... so lame." He thought to himself. As he was still getting dressed, he ran into a little problem. When his headpiece had snapped open, it spread its spike-like tentacles around his head in an almost protective way. This made getting his shirt on extremely difficult. "How do I get you down?" He wondered. After a few minutes of experimentation, he finally managed to mould them around his head, squeezing down on it before changing into a perfect replica of his face. He felt his left eye, which was covered by the headpiece, begin to see again. He looked in the mirror, only able to see one eyehole, but then it started to morph into a perfect replica of his face. His black hair appeared from the top of his head with a comical 'pop'."That's gotta be the weirdest thing ever. It feels like I'm moving a couple more arms, only without fingers, just a thumb." After he got changed into his shinobi outfit, he went back to his desk and picked up the Chakra Paper. "Observe." He said.

 

**Chakra Paper**

**Paper combined with heavily sensitive seals that help determine ones Elemental Release(s).**

**Instructions: Channel chakra into the paper**

 

"Sounds easy enough." Obito thought. He carefully channelled his chakra into the paper and watched as a part of the paper was set on fire, another part crumbled to dust, and the last part became soggy and wet. He summed up that he had three different Elemental Releases. "Water, Fire and Earth Release! I got three releases!" He cried in joy. "Now I can definitely beat stupid Kakashi." He snickered at the thought. He picked up Jutsu scroll, marvelling at the rainbow aura dancing around his fingers. A window appeared asking if he'd like to use the scroll. The Uchiha tapped on the yes option and the scroll started dispersing in rainbow-coloured particles. The particles then seemed to phase into his being, filling him with a warmth he'd never felt before.

 

**Skill learned!**

 

**Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) - S-Rank Jutsu -Active- Lv: 1**

**The soul of a deceased person is latched onto a living vessel, often unwillingly, and is forced to do their summoners bidding.**

**\- Resurrects dead humans/humanoid beings**

**\- Grants Resurrected targets infinite HP and CP**

**\- Resurrected targets suffer from a -90% reduction in all stats excluding LUC and CHR**

**\- Requirements: Targets DNA, empty scroll, human/humanoid sacrifice**

**Chakra cost: 2000**

**Amount of manually controllable summons: 200**

 

Obito gaped at his new jutsu, barely able to believe his eyes. "An... S-rank jutsu... is this thing for real?" The Uchiha wondered aloud. "No way. No way! NO WAY! This. Is. AWESOME!" He yelled out.

 

"BRAT!" His neighbour screamed. He cringed for a moment, before immediately resetting his eyes on the pop-up. "I can't believe it... I'm not even a genin yet! This is ridiculous!" Obito exclaimed. "But why am I complaining? These types of things are bound to happen to the future Hokage's. What was I expecting?" He smirked arrogantly. He dismissed the unbelievably powerful jutsu and set his sights on the last object on the desk, the 5 Star Unit Summon Ticket. This was what he had been waiting for. What would he get from this ticket? Would it be a frog? A snake? Something else? He quickly swiped the ticket from the desk, opened the menu and pressed the ticket onto the window. After confirming that he did indeed want to use the ticket, said ticket dispersed into golden particles which slowly began to morph into something tall, slender and... human?

 

"What the...?" The Uchiha muttered as he watched the particles indeed shape itself into a human. Once the particles finished assembling, there stood a man. He had fair skin along with shaggy silver hair and strikingly red eyes as well as three red marks on his face, one under each eye and another on his chin. His attire consisted of plated blue armour along over top a simple black suit with an eye-catching white fur collar. He wore standard shinobi sandals and a metal face guard with the Konoha leaf engraved upon it in place of the more standard forehead protector most shinobi wore. The silver-haired man blinked, confused and looked around the small room before laying his eyes on Obito.

 

The man narrowed his eyes before asking, "Boy, who are you? Where am I?" Obito gulped slightly, intimidated by the sheer presence of this man.

 

"U-uh, you're in my apartment, sir." He stuttered out, wary of the stranger in his home. The man stared at him for a while longer before sighing.

 

"And?"

 

"Eh?" The Uchiha sounded out. The man growled a little.

 

"I asked who you are, boy." He ground out. Obito let out an 'oh' sound before responding.

 

"W-well, my name is Obito, Obito Uchiha." The man's eyes seemed to narrow even more when he heard his name. He grumbled and crossed his arms, looking out of the window. Obito started sweating slightly. "Is there something the matter, Senju-san?" The man turned back to him, tensing a little.

 

"How do you know my name, Uchiha?" The man spat out the word like it was venom. Obito's brow twitched as he answered the rude man.

 

"It's floating over your head, sir. See?" He pointed just above the man's head. The man frowned deeply at him, obviously annoyed at the boy.

 

"Do you take me for a fool, child? There's no such thing as floating names above people's heads." The red-eyed man growled out. A tick mark appeared on Obito's head signifying his anger.

 

"Well, how the hell would you know? You didn't even try to look, you-" Obito paused mid-rant, eyes suddenly turning their attention downward. After a few tense moments, Obito laughed sheepishly as he looked back at the man. "Hehe, sorry about that, I didn't realize that I was the only person how could see that. Sorry, Senju-san." He apologized to the man, who raised a single eyebrow in curiosity.

 

"What do you mean, boy?" The man questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Obito chuckled to himself. "Well... this is kind of embarrassing, but I don't really know myself, hehe." Seeing the man's deadpan expression, he gulped and turned away. "W-why don't I show you instead?" The man tensed at those words, a hand slowly making its way to his kunai pouch, though Obito didn't notice. "Invite Tobirama Senju to the party."

 

Whatever the now named Tobirama Senju expected it certainly wasn't for a black and white tablet to suddenly appear in front of him. Immediately, he shouted "KAI!" in the hopes of dispersing what he thought to be a genjutsu, but was actually surprised when the window didn't even flicker.

 

"Hey, asshole! Keep it down up there, some of us are trying to sleep in!" Yelled the neighbour. Obito shushed Tobirama trying to get him to keep quiet.

 

"Hey, keep it down! I don't want to have to pay extra rent this month, I can't afford it!" Obito whispered. "Besides, don't bother trying to dispel it. I tried it already and it didn't do anything," He added in a hushed voice. Tobirama just glanced at him for a moment before turning his attention to the window in front of him.

 

**[You have been invited to Obito Uchiha's party. Will you accept the invitation?]**

**Yes/No**

 

Tobirama reluctantly pressed the yes button and watched in mild surprise as a name appeared above the kid's name.

 

**Obito Uchiha - Level 1**

**Black Sheep - To Become Hokage**

 

Obito grinned. "See? You can see my name now, can't you? Try and find yours." The Senju obliged and looked above him.

 

**Tobirama Senju - Level 1 - 5 Star Summon**

**Enlightened Brilliance**

 

Tobirama didn't even blink as he grunted at the hovering text above him. "So what? There's words over my head, big deal. The only real thing you can do with this is discerning someone's identity, and that might not actually work either." Obito chuckled nervously before writing down a list on a stray piece of paper.

 

"Here," he handed over the sheet. "These are all the words you can say that bring up different windows up. This one here, the inventory, lets you.." and so the Uchiha went on explaining how each and every word worked and how they could be put into use. "Hey Senju-san, show me your skills! I want to compare them to mine, and show you how great of a shinobi I am!" Obito requested though it came off as more of a demand.

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes, snorting. "I can assure you that I am more than out of your league, brat. I could easily beat an Uchiha any day." He smirked, sparing a taunting look at the Uchiha. "Though I'll humour you if only to let you down softly. Skills." He announced, privately eager to see the disheartened expression of the Uchiha.

 

**Gamer's Body -Passive- Lv: Max**

**\- Allows the user to live their life like a video game (All damage converts itself to lost HP, momentary pain.)**

**\- Sleep recovers all lost HP, CP, and Status Effects**

 

**Gamer's Mind -Passive- Lv: Max**

**\- Allows the user to have a clear conscience and think like a video game character**

**\- Grants user impenetrable mental shield that blocks all mental attacks (i.e. Mind control. Mental debuffs caused by the user excluded. i.e. fear, berserk, etc.)**

 

**Taijutsu -Passive- Lv: 46**

**The act of fighting with hand-to-hand combat.**

**\- +184% Attack speed**

**\- +92% STR and VIT**

**Chance of stunning target: 54%**

 

**Shurikenjutsu -Passive- Lv: 50 (MAX)**

**The ability to throw shuriken, kunai, and other projectiles.**

**\- +200% Accuracy**

**\- +100% DEX**

**Chance of hitting the target: 98%**

 

**Kenjutsu -Passive- Lv: 48**

**The act of wielding the blade.**

**\- +192% Damage while using blades**

**\- +192% Attack speed while using blades**

**Chance of inflicting bleeding status effect: 48%**

 

**Fuinjutsu -Active- Lv: 36**

**A style of jutsu that uses the power of seals.**

**\- +144% INT and WIS**

**\- +72% Seal efficiency**

**\- +6% Chance of bonus effect**

**Seal rank limit: B-Rank**

 

**Genjutsu -Active- Lv: 41**

**The act of casting illusions.**

**\- +164% INT and WIS**

**\- +82% Efficiency with Genjutsu**

**\- +82% Resistance to Genjutsu**

 

**Ninjutsu -Passive- Lv: 49**

**The art of moulding chakra and releasing it out of the body.**

**\- +196% To all stats**

**\- +98% Damage with Ninjutsu**

**Chance of inflicting status effect: 49%**

 

**Chakra Control -Passive- Lv: 50 (MAX)**

**The art of achieving balance with your chakra.**

**\- +300% INT and WIS**

**\- +95% Reduction in Chakra cost**

**\- +100% Jutsu attack damage**

 

**Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Infinite Darkness Jutsu) - A-Rank Genjutsu - Lv: 35**

**Blinds the target, making them see nothing but darkness.**

**Chakra cost: 250**

 

**Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) - S-Rank Space Time-Ninjutsu - Lv: 22**

**Through the use of seals, allows the user to instantly teleport to the seal's location.**

**Chakra cost: 500**

 

**Tenkyu (Heavenly Weeping) - A-Rank Ninjutsu - Water Release - Lv: 50 (MAX)**

**The user turns their Chakra into water and shapes them into Senbon before shooting them out of their mouth at high velocity.**

**50-200 Damage for each individual Senbon**

**Chakra cost: 75 CP per Senbon**

 

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) - B-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 42**

**A clone technique which splits the user's chakra evenly between each other.**

**Chakra cost: Varies**

 

**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu) - B-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 50 (MAX)**

**The user spews out a strong torrent of water at their target.**

**3,000 Damage**

**Chakra cost: 600**

 

**Suiton: Suishōha (Water Release: Water Shockwave) - A-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 50 (MAX)**

**The user creates an exploding vortex of water that forms into waves the user can control.**

**6,000 Damage**

**Chakra cost: 1,500**

 

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu) - B-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 50 (MAX)**

**The user gathers a large amount of water before shaping it into a dragon and throwing it at the target with frightening force.**

**2,000 Damage**

**Chakra cost: 800**

 

**Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) - B-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 50 (MAX)**

**The user manipulates water into a drill like shape and locks on to the target.**

**3,500 Damage**

**Chakra cost: 900**

 

**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall) - B-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 50 (MAX)**

**The user creates a near solid wall of water to defend against attacks.**

**Durability: 30,000**

**Chakra cost: 2,500**

 

**Suiton: Suidanha (Water Release: Water Severing Wave) - S-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 48**

**After kneading Chakra in the user's stomach and turning it into water, the user then spews it out as an extremely high pressured beam of water.**

**8,000 Damage**

**Chakra cost: 2,500**

 

And the list went on and on, seemingly never-ending. Obito gawked at the sheer amount of jutsu that this Tobirama person had. Said Senju was silently staring at the Uchiha with a stoic expression, though he inwardly smirking silently at the boy. Obito after reading through the whole list sighed and slumped on the floor. "Holy crap, that's gotta be at least over a thousand jutsu you have! That's honestly amazing." The Uchiha praised Tobirama. "But thankfully I have a jutsu that you have too! Yours is still a higher level though..."

 

Tobirama raised a single brow, inwardly impressed.  _ 'This boy can't be older than 10 years old, and all my jutsu are at least be rank and above. I'm glad to see the academy is teaching the young shinobi well.' _ He narrowed his eyes momentarily.  _ 'Even if he is an Uchiha.'  _  Tobirama gazed at his current host, before asking, "Really now? And which one do you claim to have, child?"

 

Obito grinned at him and pointed at the jutsu on the Senju's skill menu.

 

**Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) - S-Rank Jutsu -Active- Lv: 12**

**The soul of a deceased person is latched onto a living vessel, often unwillingly, and is forced to do their summoners bidding.**

**\- Resurrects dead humans/humanoid beings**

**\- Grants Resurrected targets infinite HP and CP**

**\- Resurrected targets suffer from a -46% reduction in all stats excluding LUC and CHR**

**\- Requirements: Targets DNA, empty scroll, human/humanoid sacrifice**

**Chakra cost: 1560**

**Amount of manually controllable summons: 4**

 

"This one!" Obito exclaimed. Tobirama, however, didn't believe him for a second.

 

"You're a terrible liar, Uchiha. No 10 year old, regardless of the talent they possess, could be able to learn an S-Rank jutsu, least of all the Edo Tensei." Stated the Senju in a matter of factly tone.

 

Obito simply looked pleased to hear this bit of news. "No one my age? That means I'm better than stupid Kakashi! I know I'll be able to beat him with this new jutsu!" He exclaimed. "Here's proof right here! Skills!" he opened up his menu and showed it to Tobirama. Sure enough, bunched in with other mediocre level skills, was his most infamous jutsu.

 

Tobirama couldn't believe it, this simply wasn't possible. "But how? How could you have learned such a complex technique?"

 

Obito couldn't help but laugh sheepishly. "Well... I didn't really learn it most people would've. I kinda just got lucky really. You see, I actually-" He was cut off by a hand being raised in front of his face, courtesy of Tobirama.

 

"Forget it, I really don't want to know how my jutsu at such a young age." He rubbed his spare hand on his face, an exasperated look was clearly seen on it.

 

Obito deflated slightly at that but moved on. "Alright then... wait,  _ your _ jutsu?" He queried. Tobirama sighed and stared directly into Obito's eyes.

 

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" It was a simple question, but it irked the silver-haired man a little.

 

"Huh?" The raven-haired boy sounded. "Of course I do, you're Tobirama Senju. It's literally floating above your head, remember?"

 

The red-eyed Senju sighed and pointed out the window. Obito peered through said window, his eyes immediately locking onto Hokage Mountain. As he looked at it, he couldn't help but notice how similar the head of the Nidaime Hokage and Tobirama Senju looked. In fact, they looked identical. "Wow! You look exactly like the Nidaime! What a crazy coincidence, don't you think?"

 

Tobirama couldn't help but facepalm at the stupidity of the Uchiha in front of him. "Status." He announced, watching as the window appeared before him before passing it to Obito.

 

**Tobirama Senju - Level 1 - 5 Star Summon**

**Enlightened Brilliance**

**Affiliation - Lawful Good**

**HP - 30,450/30,450**

**HP/S - 350**

**CP - 200,000/200,000**

**CP/S - 3000**

**EXP - 00/100**

**Affinity - Water - 100% (MAX), Earth - 67%, Wind - 79%, Lightning - 72%, Fire - 54%, Yin - 48%, Yang - 51%**

**STR - 86**

**VIT - 61**

**DEX - 142**

**INT - 112**

**WIS - 129**

**LUC - 67**

**CHR -  97**

**SP - 10**

**PP - 10**

**Ryo - 00**

**Description - One of the co-founders of Konoha, the younger brother of Hashirama Senju, as well as the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama is regarded as one of the strongest shinobi of all time and is most known for his mastery over Water Release, which allows him to use high-powered water jutsu without the need for external sources of water.**

 

As Obito was reading the status page, Tobirama took the time to gaze at Hokage Mountain, taking pride in seeing his former student's face artfully sculpted onto it.  _ ‘How long has it been since my passing anyway? It can't have too long.’  _ The Senju thought.

 

His pondering was interrupted by a loud screeching noise originating from his side. “Wha-wait- WHAT!?  _ You're  _ the Nidaime?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Obito looked at him, shock and awe layered on his face. Tobirama pointed out the window once more, and Obito chuckled nervously. “Heh, my bad. That should’ve been obvious.” Obito scratched the back of his head sheepishly and bowed to the now named Nidaime Hokage. “I’m so sorry for disrespecting you, Lord Second! I am Obito Uchiha, from the Uchiha clan.“ He looked up. “And someday, I'll be the Hokage too!” Obito finished a radiant smile on his face.

 

Tobirama snorted, "Not with those pitiful stats you have. If my stats are of a Hokage, then you have absolutely no chance to be a Hokage." The Senju knew that he was being more than a bit harsh to the child, but he was never one to sugarcoat things. He felt that he needed to let the Uchiha know the cold hard truth.

 

"What? But-but why? I need to be Hokage so that I can be acknowledged! I have to be!" Obito insisted. His face was filled with desperation, begging for Tobirama to say something else, say that he  _ could _ become Hokage. Suddenly, the former Hokage felt an unexplainable force compelling him to do... something. Before he even realized what he was doing, he felt his mouth move.

 

"Well then, if you really want to get a chance to become the next Hokage, then you must first pass the shinobi academy. Otherwise," He gave Obito a cold glare. "You can forget about it." Obito gulped audibly, taken back by the sheer tone of the legendary ninja. He opened his mouth to complain but was cut off when Tobirama's glare seemed to double in intensity.

 

"Y-yes, Lord Second!" Obito saluted the Nidaime. Tobirama rolled his red eyes and stood upright, crossing his arms in the process. Obito started sweating, thinking that he did something wrong.

 

Tobirama cleared his throat. "First things first then, you have completed your homework, correct?" He asked, watching as the young Uchiha blinked dumbly at him. Obito then started to sweat even more when he finally realized the former Hokage was asking.

 

"Oh crap... oh crap, oh crap oh crap! I forgot to do it yesterday! I haven't even started it yet!" He dashed to his desk and started to rummage through his drawers, looking for his book on the Elemental Releases. When he slammed the book onto the table, he was about to start hastily scribbling down on his notebook when two windows appeared.

 

**Are you sure you want to learn the skill book: Elemental Releases: A Must-Know Guide For Shinobi?**

**Rewards: All basic affinities +50%, +10 INT, +5 WIS**

**Yes/No**

 

Obito stared at the window, then at the book, before giggling to himself. Tobirama sighed and shook his head, figuring the Uchiha must have done this frequently. Obito tapped yes and just like the scroll the book dispersed into rainbow coloured particles which the Uchiha greedily absorbed. After briefly enjoying the warmth it gave him, he opened his eyes and pulled up his status page.

 

**Obito Uchiha - Level 1**

**Black Sheep - To Be Hokage**

**Affiliation - Chaotic Good**

**HP - 300,031,730/300,031,730**

**HP/S - 3,750,397**

**CP - 150,015,865/150,015,865**

**CP/S - 750,079**

**EXP - 00/100**

**Affinity - Fire - 67%, Earth - 100% (MAX), Water - 100% (MAX), Lightning - 50%, Wind - 50%**

**Mokuton - 100% (MAX)**

**STR - 11,850**

**VIT - 11,850**

**DEX - 8,464**

**INT - 13**

**WIS - 7**

**LUC - 4**

**CHR - 4**

**SP - 10**

**PP -10**

**Ryo - 200,238**

**Description - An orphan from a very young age, Obito Uchiha is known to be the black sheep in both the Shinobi Academy and Uchiha clan due to his inability to be a proficient shinobi. Though his prowess as a shinobi is currently below average, his potential is limitless.**

 

Obito stared slack-jawed at the status window in front of him, not truly comprehending the sudden increase of his numbers. After watching the young Uchiha stare at the screen for over ten minutes, Tobirama let his curiosity get the better of him and he stepped to see the window as well. He soon wore a clearly shocked expression on his face which only grew when he saw what was on the affinity stat.

 

"M-Mokuton?!" Tobirama sputtered. "B-but how? This isn't possible..." He roughly grabbed Obito by the collar and hoisted him into the air. "How do you have my brothers bloodline?!" Demanded the Senju. Obito started sweating profusely as he tried to think of what to say.

 

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He yelled out. When he heard Tobirama growl he finally said, "I'll tell you, I'll tell you! But on one condition." Said the Uchiha frantically. "Please train me, sir!"

 

Tobirama ground his teeth, a barely audible growl coming from his mouth. What should he do? Should he give in to this child's demands? Or should he just forget about it and write it off as a dumb fluke? The Senju looked down, debating in his mind. After a while, he came to a decision.

 

"Fine, child. I'll play by your rules for now. Now tell me how you have my brothers bloodline, now!" Tobirama demanded roughly. Obito took a deep breath, relieve shown on his face.

 

"Uhhh... How do I do this again? Is it like this... no, maybe this...? No... how about... this?" Right as he said that, Obito's face started to turn into a white spiral mask before it snapped open spraying a white substance all over the room and revealing Obito's real face."Aw man, I just cleaned all that up! Now I gotta do it all over again..." Obito sighed as he observed the mess that was his room. "Anyway, this-Oh." Obito stopped to snicker at Tobirama's unamused face which was covered in the white substance. "Ahem-sorry, this thing right here," He tapped on a white spike, "Is something called a Zetsu suit. I don't know how it really works, or where it comes from, but they're apparently made from Lord Shodaime's cells, which gives me the power to use Mokuton." He chuckled. "No idea how it works, to be honest. I just got really lucky when I was summoning it I guess." Obito finished. Tobirama clenched his jaw at the rather uninformative explanation, but sighed and set the kid back on the ground.

 

"Tch, that wasn't much info, but whatever..." Tobirama muttered. "Now finish your homework, you don't have much time left until the academy opens again." Ordered the former Hokage. Obito grumbled and turned his attention to the second window that appeared.

 

**Quest Created!**

 

**To be the Very Best**

**Finish your homework before school starts. [  ]**

**Time Limit: 20 minutes**

**Reward for Completion: +25 EXP, 300 Ryo, +5 INT, +2 WIS, +1 REP with Shinobi Academy**

**Penalties for Failure: +5 EXP, 20 Ryo, -1 REP with Shinobi Academy**

**Accept? Yes/No**

 

Obito let out an 'Ohhh!' sound. "Awesome, my first quest! And those reward too..." He tapped the yes option and the screen disappeared. He grabbed his notebook and pen and went to reach out for his book before he realized that, "Aw man! I absorbed the book and I can't remember what I'm supposed to write! Crap..." Panic started to set in and he started to rummage in his drawers for anything that could help. "Water Release, Water Release, Water Release... Where's the Water Release book?!" The Uchiha raised his voice in alarm as Tobirama sighed at the absurdity of this child.

 

"Wait, I think I got an idea! Internet!" The window popped-up and he tapped in 'Water Release' and thankfully the very first result was a complete diagnosis of everything about the Elemental Release. "W-whoa. That's a lot of stuff... It's perfect." He grinned.  _ 'Now I won't be accused of copying the book anymore. A perfect excuse!" _ And so he wrote down everything on the window, occasionally scrolling down and admiring the pictures. "Huh? What's this?" He tapped on the 'List of Water Release techniques' link and it opened up a list of 203 individual Water Style techniques.  _ 'Wow! That's a whole lot of techniques. Maybe I could use this...' _ He wrote down a technique on a separate piece of paper, specifically the Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu, to use as an example. As soon as he finished writing about the technique, the piece of paper started to glow a golden colour. Confused, Obito reached out and touched the piece of paper.

 

**Would you like to learn the technique: Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu)?**

**Yes/No**

 

"No way..." The Uchiha breathed out. "I can learn Jutsu from these things? I can make them myself too?" Obito smirked to himself. "Heheheh, as expected of the future Hokage!" He tapped the yes button and the paper dispersed into golden particles and were absorbed by the Uchiha. Not a moment later another screen appeared.

 

**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu) - B-Rank Ninjutsu - Lv: 5**

**The user spews out a strong torrent of water at their target.**

**600 Damage**

**Chakra cost: 600**

 

He smiled smugly at the window before dismissing it. "Who knew it would be this easy to be a shinobi?" He frowned. "But I just got rid of my example. Eh, it's not too important." He snatched up his now completed homework and glanced at it.  _ 'Observe.' _ He thought.

 

**Summary of Water Release**

**A perfect summary of Water Release written on a simple sheet of paper.**

**Quality: 100%**

 

"A perfect score. Damn, I'm good." Tobirama rolled his eyes at Obito. 

 

_ 'Is this really my new student?' _ The Senju thought irritably. He watched as a new window opened in front of his student.

 

**Quest Completed!**

 

**To be the Very Best**

**Finish your homework before school starts. [X]**

**Reward for Completion: +25 EXP, 300 Ryo, +5 INT, +2 WIS, +1 REP with Shinobi Academy**

 

**25 EXP + 1,000,000% + 100% = 250,050 EXP**

 

**Level up! x 25**

 

"WHAT?!" Obito yelled. "No way! Stats!" He said quickly. Tobirama grumbled at the loud noise his student was making, but immediately shut up when he saw the amount of EXP one single quest gave his student.

 

**Obito Uchiha - Level 26**

**Black Sheep - To Be Hokage**

**Affiliation - Chaotic Good**

**HP - 300,031,730/300,031,730**

**HP/S - 3,750,397**

**CP - 150,015,865/150,015,865**

**CP/S - 750,079**

**EXP - 250,075/262,600**

**Affinity - Fire - 67%, Earth - 100% (MAX) +50%, Water - 100% (MAX) +50%, Lightning - 50%, Wind - 50%**

**Mokuton - 100% (MAX)**

**STR - 11,850**

**VIT - 11,850**

**DEX - 8,464**

**INT - 18**

**WIS - 9**

**LUC - 4**

**CHR - 4**

**SP - 260**

**PP -75**

**Ryo - 200,538**

**Description - An orphan from a very young age, Obito Uchiha is known to be the black sheep in both the Shinobi Academy and Uchiha clan due to his inability to be a proficient student of the academy. Though his prowess as a shinobi is currently below average, his potential is limitless.**

 

"260 Stat Points! That's awesome! And 75 Perk Points! No one can stop me at this rate!" Obito cackled madly until Tobirama smashed his fist on the top of his head. "Geh! What the hell was that for?" The Uchiha complained.

 

The Senju sighed and said, "Calm down, Uchiha. If you need to be Hokage, you need to not get this excited every time something minor happens, or else you'll never be Hokage. Or at the very least, you won't be a good one." The only exception would be his brother, Hashirama.

 

Obito sniffed and looked away. "Hmph! Says who? If no one can be a cheerful Hokage in the shinobi world, then I'll just change it." He smirked at Tobirama. "And nothing you or anything can stop me. I'll become Hokage, no matter what!" Obito finished, sticking his thumb in the air. Tobirama gazed at Obito, silently criticizing him before he let a small smile pass over his face. It only lasted a moment before it was replaced with a frown again.

 

"I'll believe it when I see it." He declared. "Moving on, what do your titles do?" He asked his student, who only raised a brow in response.

 

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Obito replied. Tobirama said nothing except pass his status page to the Uchiha.

 

**Enlightened Brilliance - Your wisdom is so great that it's only rivalled by your sheer intelligence. Due to this, your WIS and INT have a permanent 50% bonus. This title is permanent. You can equip another title along with this title.**

 

"Oh, that's pretty cool! Let me check mine real quick. Status." Obito announced. When he tapped on the titles, another smaller window opened.

 

**Black Sheep - You are known as an outcast among almost everyone in your village. Due to this, you will suffer from a -50 REP from everyone in the village, regardless of your relationship status. You can equip another title along with this title. To delete this title, you need to:**

**\- Improve your skills. [X]**

**\- Win 5 academy sparring matches in a row. 0/5 []**

 

**To Be Hokage - Your lifelong goal has been to become the Hokage. Due to this, you get a bonus of 100% EXP for as long as you’re aligned with Konoha.**

 

A mini thundercloud appeared above Obito's head at his first title while Tobirama snorted at the pathetic title. "Jeez, I'm not-wasn't that bad, was I? I mean come on..." Obito grumbled to himself. Tobirama rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock.

 

"If memory serves me right, then the-" He was interrupted when his student let out a startled yelp when he finished reading a new quest.

 

**Quest Created!**

 

**Don't be Late!**

**The Shinobi Academy is about to begin! Make sure you arrive in time for class. [  ]**

**Time Limit: 10 minutes**

**Rewards for Completion: +50 EXP, 500 Ryo, +5 DEX, +3 INT and WIS, +5 REP with Shinobi Academy**

**Penalties for Failure: +5 EXP, 15 Ryo, -3 REP with Shinobi Academy**

**Accept? Yes/No**

 

Obito hastily pressed the yes option and sprinted to the door, but with his newfound speed courtesy of his DEX he ended up crashing into the door and blowing it off its hinges.

 

**\- 17 HP!**

 

The Uchiha twitched on the ground "Aw crap, that's gonna be expensive..." He said to himself. "I'll be back soon, Tobi-Jiji!" Obito said as he departed. Tobirama's eyebrows began to twitch furiously at the lack of respect given to him by his new student.

 

Obito sprinted as fast as his feet could possibly carry him, kicking up a large dust cloud behind him. Thanks to his new DEX, he made it to the academy early. He hadn't done that in... ever.  _ 'Wow,' _ he thought.  _ 'That's actually kind of sad.' _ He dusted off his clothes and stepped through the academy gates.

 

**Quest Completed!**

 

**Don't be Late!**

**The Shinobi Academy is about to begin! Make sure you arrive in time for class. [X]**

**Bonus: Arrive in under 3 minutes**

**Time Remaining: 8 minutes 48 seconds**

**Rewards for Completion: +50 EXP, 500 Ryo, +5 DEX, +3 INT and WIS, +5 REP with Shinobi Academy**

**Bonus: Random Skill Scroll, +50 EXP, +3 DEX, +3 REP with Shinobi Academy**

 

**50 EXP + 50 EXP + 1,000,000% +100% = 1,000,100 EXP**

 

**Level Up! x 18**

 

Obito grinned a little at the message, dismissing it before heading inside the academy. He walked through the halls for a while before opening the door to his classroom and stepping inside. Whatever chatter that was happening between the other students almost instantly died down when they realized who exactly walked through the door. Soon afterwards the students started whispering to each other, saying things like...

 

_ "Is that who I think it is?" _

 

_ "I think it is. I think it's Obito!" _

 

_ "Are you sure it's him? He's, you know, early." _

 

_ "Of course I'm sure! Just look at his goggles! It has to be him." _

 

_ "... And you're absolutely positive?" _

 

_ "... Yes?" _

 

Obito chuckled sheepishly while silently wondering,  _ 'Come on! I wasn't that bad... I think.' _ He sighed and scanned the room for one person in particular. When he finally found his target, he couldn't help the smile coming onto his face. She had chocolate brown hair that just reached past her chin as well as equally brown eyes. She wore a light pink coloured blouse with a purple bow in the middle as well as a red sleeveless haori. But the most unique part of her was the purple rectangular markings adorning each of her cheeks. Obito spotted large letters floating above her, and they spelled out:

 

**Rin Nohara - Level 11**

**Overflowing Kindness**

**HP - 1,100/1,100**

Seeing him from the corner of her eye Rin set down the book she was reading and waved to him. "Hey, Obito! I saved you your spot." She greeted. Obito blushed a little and grinned while walking to his seat. "You're here pretty early today Obito. Are you feeling okay today?" Rin teased.

 

Obito's blush deepened as he scoffed. "I'm doing fine actually. I just woke up early today that's all." That was a lie, he actually woke up a little later than usual. "And I'm not  _ that _ bad at being on time, am I?" He asked. Rin just smiled and stayed silent, further increasing his embarrassment.

 

"So, since you've come to school early you must have done your homework too right?" She asked him. Rin fully expected him to pause and start panicking, but was pleasantly surprised when Obito grinned at her.

 

"Yup! I finished it in the nick of time too. Just let me get it..." He put his hand inside his jacket, discreetly opening his inventory and pulling out his homework onto his desk. "Here we go. Can you read it and tell me what you think? I tried really hard on this one." The Uchiha lied. Rin nodded with a smile and slid the paper in front of herself, just as a new window appeared in front of Obito.

 

**Skill Created!**

 

**Bullshitting** **-Passive- Lv: 2**

**Bullshitting (also known as lying) allows the user to successfully deceive the target.**

**\- Each LUC point adds a 2% success bonus**

**Chance of Success: 4%**

**Total Chance of Success: 12%**

 

**Lie Successful!**

 

Obito smirked at the new skill before dismissing it. He turned to glance at Rin, taking pride in seeing her stunned face. "W-wow," She breathed out. "This is amazing Obito! This is extremely detailed, almost like it was written by a professional." The brunette stared at her black haired companion. "Are you sure that you wrote this?"

 

Obito nodded with a big grin adorning his cheeks. Rin stared at him for a while longer before smiling herself. "Wow, that's amazing! I knew you could do it." She congratulated. A large blush came across Obito's face as he tried, and failed, to sputter out complete sentences.

 

**Your REP with Rin Nohara has gone up by 2 points!**

 

It was at this moment that the instructor walked into the classroom. “Alright,” He called out to the students. “I believe I asked you to complete some homework last we met, so hand them in.” Students began shuffling out of their seats and walking to the front, with Obito near the back. Once the Uchiha got close enough he took a glance at the instructor and cast observe.

 

**Instructor Shinobi - Level 23**

**Teacher**

**Affiliation - Lawful Good**

**HP - 3,200/3,200**

**HP/S - 2**

**CP - 1,163/1,200**

**CP/S - 3**

**Affinity - Fire - 22%, Earth - 3%**

**STR - 78**

**VIT - 45**

**DEX - 44**

**INT - 62**

**WIS - 39**

**LUC - 15**

**CHR - 3**

**Description - A nameless Shinobi whose sole purpose is to pass on knowledge to the youth.**

 

Obito couldn’t help snickering when he read the description, though no one noticed. He quietly handed in his assignment and sat back down in his seat, Rin joining him not long later. The instructor shinobi silently shuffled through the sheets before setting them down on his desk. “Alright kids, we’re gonna resume our lesson on the founding of the village today, so everyone open their textbooks to page 88.” The flipping of papers followed the orders of the instructor, everyone turning to the page assigned.

 

Except for Obito.

 

Obito was already sleeping by the time the instructor finished speaking. Many students nearby sweatdropped because of his tardiness, Rin sighing to herself at the state of her friend.

 

Sometime later, Obito was awoken by a light touch on his cheek. Groaning, the black sheep opened his eyes and saw an exasperated Rin looking at him. She subtly flicked her head to the front of the room, clearly indicating the instructor was asking a question. Asking him a question.

 

Obito abruptly sat upright, locking eyes with the instructor. The Uchiha chuckled nervously. “C-Can you please repeat the question teacher?” He asked sheepishly. The instructor sighed, shook his head, and looked at Obito.

 

“Fine, but only once. Could you please answer who the founders of our village are?” Obito sighed in relief, an easy question! He opened his mouth…

 

And realized that he didn’t actually know. Hey gulped, suddenly finding his desk a very interesting piece of furniture. After waiting for the scolding he was sure he was going to receive, he hesitantly looked up at the teacher, noticing that the teacher wasn’t moving at all. Not even blinking. Confused, he looked around, noticing that his classmates were also completely still, even Rin.

 

Creepy, but a great opportunity.

 

Grinning to himself he opened his Internet skill and typed in the question that he was asked moments ago. After finding his answer, he closed his window and answered, “It was Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, sir.”

 

He was glad to see that everyone started to move again after he said that, and took pride in the fact that the instructor was stunned that he actually answered correctly. After a brief moment of silence, the instructor finally spoke. “C-Correct, Obito. Well done.”

 

**For answering the question correctly, you have received 2 INT points!**

 

‘ _ Just like that?’ _ Obito thought, he didn’t think it would be this easy to get points! Discreetly pulling up his Internet skill again, he made sure to answer the rest of the questions the teacher asked, gleefully watching as his INT points got higher and higher. After getting 8 more points for his INT the teacher stopped getting him to answer any questions that he asked, much to his chagrin. Though he did get two more notifications by the time he was finished.

 

**Your REP with Rin Nohara has gone up by 7 points!**

 

**Your REP with the Shinobi Academy has gone up by 5 points!**

 

He smiled a little at the first one as he carelessly dismissed the second.

 

After a while more, the teacher finally ended the history lesson. “Now then, follow me, class. It’s time we begin our physical training.” That certainly invigorated the class, as they quickly started chatting loudly as they walked through the halls of the academy. Once they arrived in the courtyard, the instructor once again spoke. “First off, we’ll start with basic kunai and shuriken throwing to warm you all up. You’ll all be given ten kunai as well as ten shuriken, but no more! Therefore I advise you all to be patient with your throws, and not needlessly throw them around, or we’ll be here for a while. Now pick your targets, I’ll be off on the side if you need help.” He slowly walked off while all the students gathered near a bin filled with neatly organized kunai and shuriken.

 

Obito walked to a target at the end of the courtyard, which was coincidentally (totally not intentionally) right beside Rin. She glanced his way and smiled. “Good luck, Obito.”

 

Obito grinned. “Yeah, you too Rin.” After the brief exchange, they both focused on their respective targets. Obito chose to use a shuriken first, and after a brief moment of focus, he threw it as hard as he could.

 

**THUNK**

 

He grinned as he heard the noise. He examined his target to see which part he hit until he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a shuriken embedded deep into an old tree.

 

He had missed.

 

“Damn…” He mumbled to himself. He grabbed a kunai this time, and after a moment of concentration, he let loose his kunai.

 

**THUNK**

 

He missed again.

 

“Goddamnit…” He growled out. He grabbed both a kunai and a shuriken and threw them without a thought at the target.

 

**THUNK**

 

They both missed.

 

“Come on!” He whined out loud. He heard Rin giggling from beside him, which made a large blush bloom on his face. He grabbed a kunai and threw it, then immediately threw a shuriken after it.

 

**THUNK**

 

The shuriken had missed its mark, but the kunai had hit the target dead center and had gone straight through the target, reaching the kunai’s hilt.

 

**Shurikenjutsu has levelled up!**

 

“Huh?” Obito blinked at the sudden notification. Was it really that easy to level up everything? No wonder all the Hokage were so strong. He took a shuriken from his pile, aimed, and then fired.

 

**THUNK**

 

He still missed.

 

“Grrrrr…” He grit his teeth hard, seeing how off trajectory that was. He looked at a kunai and picked that up instead. Maybe he had a simple talent with a kunai instead? He looked at the target, pulled back his arm…

 

**THUNK**

 

…

 

**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK**

 

“Why do I keep missing?!” Obito yelled out loud, startling many other students.

 

“Hey! Pipe down over there brat, some kids are actually trying here!” The instructor shouted back at him, making Obito wince a little. He looked at the pile he now had, which was now half of what it was not too long ago. He sighed and picked up a shuriken…

 

_ 2 minutes later _

 

He finished throwing his final kunai and watched as it disappeared deep into the forest, likely to never be found. In the end, he only managed to get one last shuriken into the target, making it a total of two out of twenty.

 

_ ‘Jeez, I was never this bad before. What happened to me?’ _ He idly wondered. He waited for a few more minutes, watching Rin throwing the rest of her kunai and shuriken as well. As she was finishing up, he took the opportunity to Observe her.

 

**Rin Nohara - Level 11**

**Overflowing Kindness**

**Affiliation - Neutral Good**

**HP - 1,100/1,100**

**HP/S - 1.5**

**CP - 1,300/1,300**

**CP/S - 4**

**Affinity - Fire - 7%, Water - 6%**

**STR - 33**

**VIT - 27**

**DEX - 36**

**INT - 64**

**WIS - 43**

**LUC - 19**

**CHA - 21**

**Description - A war orphan at an early age, Rin has been burdened with an empty home life for as long as she could remember, finding a kindred spirit in Obito Uchiha, who is also one of her closest friends. Despite this, she is still a sweet, honest and caring girl.**

 

His right eye twitched.  _ ‘What’s ‘Despite this’ supposed to mean?!’  _ He sighed to himself, wondering how this power of his was able to make fun of him. Noticing this, Rin turned to him in concern.

 

“Hey, are you alright Obito? Is something wrong?” She asked him, a light air of worry hanging in her words. Obito shook his head and grinned at her.

 

“Nah, it’s nothing really. Just…” He not-so discreetly eyed her target, which had 14 random kunai and shuriken stabbed into it. “How do you do it? You got way more kunai than me.” He scowled at her, though it wasn’t anything serious. “It’s not fair!”

 

Rin held her hand to her mouth, giggling into it. “Well, I don’t know what to say. I guess I’m just lucky is all.” A tickmark formed on Obito’s head when he heard that, subtly glancing at his LUC stat and comparing it to Rin’s own. A full 15 point difference, with himself having a measly 4 points.

 

_ ‘Then again, maybe she just has a higher skill than I do. Not surprising, I’m only level four after all.’ _ He stared at his LUC stat more.  _ ‘But… I guess it couldn’t hurt to put a few points in it.’  _ He tapped on his LUC, eyeing it as the number changed to a five.

 

He closed his menu after clicking on it for a while, smiling as he recalled his LUC stat, which was now sitting at 100 points. He also increased his CHA to 100 as well, mostly because he just wanted to, which left him with a grand total of 248 points left.

 

“Alright, boys and girls!” The instructor announced. “Now that we’re all warmed up, it’s time to move onto sparring matches.” The instructor moved to the training grounds with all the students following close behind. “Now, for my own amusement, we’re gonna do something different today. Today we’re gonna have a little taijutsu tournament, and the rules are to use nothing but taijutsu. Everyone got that? Good, now scram and find a partner.” He then walked off, leaving everyone to fend for themselves.

 

At the same time…

 

**Quest Created!**

 

**Tournament Champion!**

**Win the tournament at the Shinobi Academy**

**Requirements: Taijutsu Only!**

**Bonus Objective: ???**

**Rewards: +150 EXP, 2,000 Ryo, Random Skill Scroll, 10 SP, Title: Black Sheep removed**

**Penalties: +10 EXP, 100 Ryo**

**Bonus Reward: Title**

**Accept? Y/N**

 

Obito pressed yes without hesitation and a bright flash of light filled his vision. Once the light faded from his view he found himself in the center of the training field, with an academy student standing a few feet away from him. Obito quickly observed him.

 

**Ebisu - Level 10**

**An ‘Elite’ Student**

**Affiliation - Lawful Good**

**HP - 1,500/1,500**

**HP/S - 2**

**CP - 1,100/1,100**

**CP/S - 1.5**

**Affinity - Fire - 3%**

**STR - 40**

**VIT - 40**

**DEX - 37**

**INT - 20**

**WIS - 9**

**LUC - 2**

**CHA - 4**

**Description - An arrogant and egotistical child, Ebisu believes himself to be the best no matter what, despite his average performance as a student.**

 

Ebisu smirked cockily at Obito. “Oi, you're my first opponent? Tch, might as well give up now, you loser.” He laughed to himself, whether he was trying to provoke Obito or not wasn’t known.

 

Clearly, though, it got to Obito. “Oh yeah? Well, I’ve learned a thing or two since we last fought, so get ready to get your butt kicked!” He shouted at back at him. A ding sound resounded.

 

**You have been inflicted with the following status effects: Outrage**

**Outrage - +30% STR, VIT, and DEX, but -30% INT and WIS**

 

_ ‘Damn right I’m outraged!’ _ He screamed in his head. He immediately charged at Ebisu with his right arm pulled back in preparation to knock Ebisu’s lights out, while said child stood his ground.

 

“Ha, I bet your punch won’t even hurt me! Come on then, give me your best shot!” He opened his arms wide, inviting Obito to confront him.

 

Or that’s what would’ve happened if Obito wasn’t suddenly so absurdly fast. He appeared before Ebisu in a flash and punched Ebisu straight in the face with all of his strength. The result was Ebisu flying through the air, before roughly skidding onto the ground, small pieces of what was once his glasses strewn through the whole field.

 

**200,327 Damage!**

 

Obito smirked and crossed his arms. “Heh, I told you I was going to win this time. I’m the future Hokage after all!” In a flash, Ebisu’s body burst into glowing purple polygons, which were absorbed into Obito.

 

**Ebisu (x1) was defeated!**

**You’ve earned 60 EXP!**

**60 + 100% + 1,000,000% = 600,120 EXP**

**You’ve leveled up! (x6)**

 

He grinned some more, thanking whatever Gods that existed for giving him such an amazing ability.

 

**Prayer Skill Activated: +100% LUC and CHA for one hour!**

 

Obito chuckled.

 

A flash resounded once again, and in Ebisu’s original place was another student. She had long flowing black hair that reached her midback, and large scarlet eyes. She wore a light pink dress that had black stripes with thorns coming out of them. Obito also observed her.

 

**Kurenai Yuhi - Level 8**

**Illusionary Prodigy**

**Affiliation - Neutral Good**

**HP - 900/900**

**HP/S - 0.5**

**CP - 1,400/1,400**

**CP/S - 6**

**Affinity - Earth - 2%, Yin - 16%**

**STR - 18**

**VIT - 12**

**DEX - 17**

**INT - 51**

**WIS - 43**

**LUC - 17**

**CHA - 13**

**Description - A fortunate kid that still has a family, she helps war orphans by inviting them into her home, unknowingly causing many to be jealous of her. She is well known for being a Genjutsu prodigy.**

 

_ ‘This should be as easy as the last one, she doesn’t seem to strong. She’s actually weaker than the bully Ebisu.’ _ He looked closely at the girl, noticing a light sheen of sweat on her skin, whether it was because of her last fight or her nervousness for this one, he didn’t know. What he did know was…

 

_ ‘W-Wow… She’s really pretty.’ _ Obito thought in a daze.

 

**You have been inflicted with the following status effects: Charmed**

**Charmed - -30% to STR, DEX, INT and WIS**

 

That snapped him out of his daze, though he was disappointed that his status effect didn’t disappear when he did so. Sighing, he turned to his opponent. “Hey, uh, are you alright? You seem a bit exhausted, maybe you should sit this one out?” He tried to convince her to step out from the fight, not because he couldn’t fight her, but simply because she was too pretty.

 

Kurenai smiled and shook her head. “Thanks but no thanks,” She said to him. “I need to improve my taijutsu skills somehow.” After she said that she quickly got into a fighting stance, ready to begin the match.

 

Obito grinned fiercely and smashed his fist into his hand. “Alright then, suit yourself. I won’t hold back!” He yelled out his last sentence and charged forward towards Kurenai. Despite his status effect, he was still leagues faster than all of the other student's thanks to his tremendously large DEX stat. As a result…

 

_ Thwack _

 

A flick to her forehead was more than enough to end the fight. Just like Ebisu, she was sent flying backwards but with relatively minor injuries.

 

**12,083 Damage!**

 

_ ‘Heh, easy.’  _ Obito thought, watching as her body transformed into particles before flowing into him. At that moment, a rather dark thought intruded into his mind.

 

_ ‘Wait a minute, her body… did I just kill her?!’  _ He frantically thought. Obito began to hyperventilate rapidly, slowly feeling the air leave his lungs.

 

**Kurenai (x1) was defeated!**

**You've earned 55 EXP!**

**55 + 100% + 1,000,000% = 550,110 EXP**

**You've leveled up! (x4)**

 

**You have been inflicted with the following status effects: Panicked**

**Panicked - -50% WIS, -20% INT, +5% DEX**

 

“Oh no, I killed Ebisu too! I-I just  _ killed two people! _ My own classmates! W-What the hell…?!” Obito rambled on, not noticing the new student coming up behind him.

 

A hand settled roughly on his left shoulder. “Hey, are you alright dude? You seem to be having some trouble holding it together over there.” Obito jumped up with a very manly yelp as he spun around, the sound of a distinctly feminine voice coming from behind him.

 

There stood a girl standing just a little bit shorter than himself, with purple hair in a fan shape ponytail and pupil-less brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless fishnet shirt with fishnet armbands, dark brown shorts and knee high boots. Wordless glancing above her head, Obito cast Observe on her.

 

**Anko Mitarashi - Level 12**

**Aspiring Serpent**

**Chaotic Good**

**HP - 1,550/1,550**

**HP/S - 3**

**CP - 1,300/1,300**

**CP/S - 4.5**

**STR - 56**

**VIT - 54**

**DEX - 78**

**INT - 48**

**WIS - 30**

**LUC - 12**

**CHA - 17**

**Description - Anko Mitarashi is an orphan due to the Third Shinobi War. She's a very rambunctious child, however, she's very kind-hearted and only wishes the best for her friends and village. She has taken a shine to the Sannin Orochimaru and has hope's to become his student one day.**

 

He dismissed the screen as he focused more on the girl, Anko he reminded himself, in front of him. “D-Didn’t you see what I just did? I just-I just… I… just… what?” He looked behind Anko, shocked to see both Ebisu as well as Kurenai sitting out on a bench, looking worse for ware. Ebisu’s face as almost completely bandaged up with little dabs of blood stains all over, whereas Kurenai merely had a bandage just above her eyes.

 

Anko followed his gaze towards the two defeated students and spoke. “Yeah, you really did a number on those two. I’m surprised, I didn’t think you had it in ya, but I guess I was wrong.” She turned back to face Obito. “Anyways, enough about those two. My name’s Anko, Anko Mitarashi! Nice to meet ya.” She stuck out her hand.

 

Obito stared at her hand for a moment before blinking out of his daze. “Yeah, my name’s Obito Uchiha, and you better remember that, ‘cause I’m gonna be the next Hokage one day!” He accepted her outstretched arm, shaking hands with her.

 

**Your REP with Anko Mitarashi has increased by 5!**

 

**Speech has levelled up!**

 

_ ‘Haah… Maybe this is all just a dream. There’s no way that those two would still be alive after that, they turned into dust after all. _

 

_ Hmm, since when was I looking at the sky?’ _

 

**Thud**

 

**-12 HP!**

 

“Ow! What the hell?!” Obito scrambled to get to his feet as he glared at Anko. “The hell was that for Anko? That hurt!”

 

Anko giggled. “What’s wrong? Are you upset that you got tricked, hmm?” She shrugged mockingly at him. “What did you expect? The match started after all. Now come on, I’ve got a tournament to win.” And with that their conversation came to an end, as Anko started charging at Obito at a surprising speed.

 

“Wait wha-” Obito had no time to protest as Anko’s fist impacted his face harshly. Once again he flew through the air and landed roughly on the ground, but he instantly got up this time and got into a fighting stance. Dismissing the window that popped up showing the amount of HP he lost, he quickly rushed at Anko he threw a jab right towards her head, smirking as he awaited the oncoming EXP gain.

 

But then she dodged his fist.

 

_ ‘Huh?’ _ He was left dumbfounded as his hand hit nothing but air, and Anko used this opening to send a swift kick to his back that sent him tumbling.

 

“Whew, if I were any slower you might’ve gotten a hit on me. But that punch was way too predictable.” She quickly climbed on top of him and locked him into a chokehold. “Nothing personal kiddo. Heh, I’ve always wanted to say that.”

 

If this was the Obito from even a day ago then the match would have been over in an instant. However, now that Obito had a absurdly high STR stat, not to mention HP, so her efforts were all in vain.

 

Obito stood up from the ground, dragging a surprised Anko with him. “W-Whoa, hold on-” She started, but before she could finish her sentence Obito grabbed her arms and quickly through her off of his shoulders. The result was Anko sitting in a small crater that was once part of the training field.

 

Panting slightly, Obito turned to her downed form. “Haah, Haah… Nothing personal… kiddo.” He finished, flashing a cheeky smirk at Anko. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but nonetheless smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

 

**You’re REP with Anko Mitarashi has increased by 5!**

 

**Speech has levelled up!**

 

“Well played.” Was all she said before she transformed into particles. Obito watched in mild disgust as her body was reduced to nothing but EXP for him to consume.

 

**Anko Mitarashi (x1) was defeated!**

**You’ve earned 65 EXP!**

**65 + 100% + 1,000,000% = 650,130 EXP**

**You’ve levelled up! (x4)**

 

Obito immediately checked the benches and was relieved to see Anko also sitting on the benches, covered in bandages. His attention was diverted to his next opponent who, apparently, didn’t want to waste any time chatting as he immediately went on the offensive.

 

“Hey, whoa whoa, watch it- IS THAT A KNIFE?!” It was indeed, a mini trench knife to be exact. He looked at the student who wielded the knives and saw an average looking boy, with brown eyes, tan skin and short spiky black hair. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a white vest overtop and black pants with a white belt.

 

**Asuma Sarutobi - Level 13**

**Hokage’s Son - Talented Knife Wielder**

**HP - 1,700/1,700**

 

That was all he was able to get from him because Asuma’s attacks were continuously raining down on him so he wasn’t able to Observe him. Obito tried to dodge all of his attacks but some managed to hit him, leaving cuts on his clothes and body, though the wounds closed hastily.

 

Eventually, he managed to find an opening in Asuma’s attacks and struck hastily at his neck, causing him to gasp at the power behind his attack and clutch his throat. Obito smirked to himself when he saw this.  _ ‘Serves him right, you spoiled brat.’ _ He thought to himself smugly.

 

**Critical Hit! 71,093 Damage**

 

He watched in satisfaction as Asuma disintegrated into EXP, thinking about how he was going to hold this victory over his head for the rest of his life.

 

**Asuma Sarutobi (x1) has been defeated!**

**You’ve earned 65 EXP!**

**65 + 100% + 1,000,000% = 650,130 EXP**

**You’ve levelled up! (x4)**

 

**WARNING! BOSS BATTLE INCOMING!**

 

“Boss battle…?” He muttered to himself. He looked towards the new student that had appeared before him. He had black bowl-cut hair and equally black eyes and bushy eyebrows. He wore a sleeveless green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers and a red scarf around his neck. Obito paled at the sight of the boy, not even needing to look above his head to know who he was.

 

**Might Guy - Level 17**

**Hot-Blooded Youth**

**Neutral Good**

**HP - 3,300/3,300**

**HP/S - 15**

**CP - 700/700**

**CP/S - 3**

**Affinity - Fire - 3%, Lightning - 3%**

**STR - 121**

**VIT - 150**

**DEX - 133**

**INT - 20**

**WIS - 32**

**LUC - 34**

**CHA - 12**

**Description - Might Guy, or Guy as he prefers, is a taijutsu prodigy, inheriting both his father's proficiency in taijutsu and weak chakra coils. Despite this, he remains a happy and optimistic child with nothing but high hopes for the future.**

 

“YOSH! You there! Are you to be my final opponent for this tournament?” Guy dramatically asked. Obito would have sweatdropped if the person was anyone but the monster in front of him. He merely nodded his head weakly. Guy then began to study Obito closely, clearly analyzing him. “Hmm hmm, I see, I see… You are Obito Uchiha aren’t you?” Another weak nod.

 

Guy grinned wildly all of a sudden. “That’s great! I see you have awoken the deep-rooted youth you have always had! I’m proud of you my friend!” He flashed Obito his ‘nice guy’ pose. “Now then, shall we put our flames of youth to the test to see who is the most youthful? That’s great! And if I fail, I will run 50- no 100 laps around Konoha with nothing but my hands! And if I fail that, then I’ll do 200 laps around Konoha with my nose alone! YOSH!”

 

This time Obito did sweatdrop.

 

Guy then got into his stance in an instant. “Now then, my youthful friend, let’s begin our test of YOUTH!” And just like that Guy went flying towards him. Obito yelped and crawled onto the ground, pathetically dodging Guy’s attack. Obito’s left leg, however, was accidentally kicked by Guy, which sent Obito flying like a ragdoll and sent Guy straight into the ground.

 

Obito hit a tree as he was flying, and he comically peeled off of it like dried paint and flopped to the ground. He blinked the dizziness out of his eyes and focused on the two new notifications in front of him.

 

**Might Guy (x1) has been defeated!**

**You’ve earned 75 EXP!**

**75 + 100% + 1,000,000% = 750,150 EXP**

**You’ve levelled up! (x4)**

 

**Quest Complete!**

**Tournament Champion!**

**Win the tournament at the Shinobi Academy**

**Requirements: Taijutsu Only!**

**Bonus Objective: Defeat every opponent with one attack**

**Rewards: +150 EXP, 2,000 Ryo, Random Skill Scroll, 10 SP, Title: Black Sheep removed**

**Bonus Reward: Title: One Punch Man! (+50% STR, VIT, DEX and LUC - can be equipped with other titles)**

 

**150 + 100% + 1,000,000% = 1,500,300 EXP**

**You’ve levelled up! (x6)**

 

**You’re REP with Everyone has increased by 50!**

 

**REP level with Rin Nohara has evolved from Close Friends to Best Friends!**

**REP level with Anko Mitarashi has evolved from Like to Acquaintances!**

**Rep level with Might Guy has evolved from Like to Acquaintances!**

 

“Huh? Just like that?” Sure enough where Guy once was there were nothing but rapidly approaching EXP particles.

 

“How did he even die? He was the one who kicked me.” He shrugged. “Whatever, I still beat him.”

 

“Hmm, that’s right, I beat him…” He murmured to himself. “I beat him, I beat Might Guy… I beat Guy! Yeah!” Obito jumped in the air like a kid on a sugar high. “Hahaha! I’m the strongest in class now! Now there’s no way I couldn’t be Hokage.”

 

His smile grew sinister. “Maybe now I can finally teach that loser Kakashi a lesson in payback, hehe. But what should I do though? Let’s see…”

 

“Obito!” His thoughts were brought to a halt when a pleasantly familiar voice reached him. Rin was now standing right beside him, a bright smile on her face. “That was amazing! How did you do all that? You beat them all in one punch.” Sparkles appeared in her eyes. “Tell me how you did that! I wanna try too!”

 

The Uchiha’s face blazed a fiery red at her expression. “W-Well, I, uh, I just trained is all, haha… I found a very good, uh… Book, y-yeah, a book!” He grinned impishly. “And I’m not done reading it yet! But when I do finish it,  _ maybe _ I’ll let you have a look at it.”

 

**Bullshitting failed!**

 

**Your REP with Rin Nohara has increased by 1!**

 

**Speech has levelled up!**

 

Rin rolled her eyes at the clumsy lie. “Sure sure, whatever you say Obito. But make sure you give me that ‘book’ or whatever it is as soon as your finished, you got that?” She finished with a smile, and Obito couldn’t help but do the same.

 

“Sure, not a problem! But don’t think you’ll get it right away, my book is pretty long y’know?” He made a mental reminder to actually write a book if only to see the look on Rin’s face.

 

Rin giggled lightly and lightly shoved him towards the rest of the students who were chatting animatedly with each other until the instructor made himself known. “Well then you brats, that’ll be all for today's class. Keep in mind that the Genin exam is just around the corner, at the end of the week to be exact. But just because school is almost over doesn’t give you the right to slack off! If anything you need to work even harder if you want to even come close to passing the exam, so don’t let me catch you lazing around, or else. Class dismissed.” And with that, the teacher walked off leaving the restless children to do as they please.

 

Obito grinned at the thought of the Genin exams. He was dreading the thought of it just days ago because he couldn’t do the simple clone technique.  _ ‘But now,’  _ He thought, _ ‘With my new power, I could easily breeze through that test! Probably.’ _ And with that, he turned around intent on heading home.

 

“Obito,” The voice of his instructor called out. He turned around and saw his teacher smirking with his thumb up. “Keep up the good work alright?” Obito was stunned, unable to do anything to stop his teacher from going back to the academy. After several seconds he settled on a dazzling smile to himself as he walked away, a light spring in his step.

 

Obito walked at a leisurely pace through the streets of Konoha, pondering on what he should do for the rest of his day.  _ ‘I can’t hang out with Rin ‘cause she said she’s too busy studying, I don’t want to go back home yet ‘cause then I’d have to deal with Tobi-Jiji, and I have no other friends… Dango it is!’ _ His mind made up Obito headed towards his favourite food stand in all of Konoha.

 

He pushed passed the doors to the shop and took a seat at the counter, idly noting the only other customer in the shop, a redhead whose hair reached her waist, along with enchanting purple coloured eyes. She wore a loose fitting green dress that reached her shins while under that she had a white sleeveless blouse. Obito quickly cast observe on her.

 

**Kushina Uzumaki - Level 82**

**Kyuubi Jinchuriki - Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**

**Neutral Good**

**HP - 570,200/570,200**

**HP/S - 340**

**CP - 30,500,489/30,500,489**

**CP/S - 40,200**

**Affinity - Wind - 49%, Water - 79%, Yin - 30%**

**STR - 892**

**VIT - 2099**

**DEX - 867**

**INT - 922**

**WIS - 641**

**LUC - 30**

**CHA - 89**

**Description - From the almost extinct Uzumaki Clan, Kushina has been the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko since the day she was born. Her aggressive behaviour when outraged has earned her the nickname Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She is currently dating Minato Namikaze.**

 

_ ‘Holy crap! She’s got to be the toughest person I’ve seen! She could easily take out Tobi-Jiji if she wanted to!’  _ Obito subconsciously scooted away from her without looking too obvious. He ordered a Goma dango for himself and waited for his delicious treat to come to him.

 

While he was waiting he took the opportunity to open up his Internet skill and browsed around trying all of its available features nothing really appealed to him at first until he clicked on one link in particular.

 

_ ‘What kind of name is YouTube? They can’t even capitalize words right, stupid creators.’ _ The Uchiha thought to himself. He scrolled around, seeing plenty of different kinds of pictures, some cool looking, others creepy looking, and some weird looking.  _ ‘Hmm? This thing even has its own music too? Sweet.’  _ He tapped on a picture.

 

_ Silence _

 

_ ‘What kind of music is this?! It’s soooo weird! And different… I kinda like it.’  _ He left the screen alone while he dug into his newly arrived dango, savouring the taste of his favourite treat.

 

“Ahem, excuse me,” Obito’s ears twitched at the sound of a voice, finding that it was the redhead he was Observing earlier. “Do you come here often?”

 

_ ‘Isn’t that a pickup line?’  _ He sweatdropped. “Yeah, this is my favourite food stand ever. Why, do you need help with anything?” He couldn’t help but feel bad for the woman, who looked to be in desperate need of assistance. “You don’t come around here much, do you?”

 

**REP with Kushina Uzumaki has increased by 25!**

 

**Speech has levelled up!**

 

_ ‘25 points?! I must be a lucky guy today.’  _ He grinned to himself discreetly. The woman, Kushina he reminded himself, smiled sheepishly, confirming his suspicions.

 

“Yeah, I’ve never been here before, I’m more of a ramen girl myself. I’m here because my friend wanted to have a party, we just found out that she’s pregnant, ya know! But…” She sighed to herself. “I don’t know what to get! I’ve never had dango before, ya know. So… can you help me? Pretty please?”

 

Obito snickered at her pleading face before finally agreeing. “Fine fine, I’ll help, but on one condition!” He smiled eagerly. “Can I come too?”

 

**REP with Kushina Uzumaki has increased by 1!**

 

**Speech has levelled up!**

 

_ ‘Tch, the constant pop-ups are getting annoying…’ _

 

“Eh?” Kushina blinked at his request, stunned. “Erm… Sure! Why not? The more the merrier ya know!” She gave him a smile and a thumbs up. “My name’s Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki! And don’t you forget it!”

 

“Well my name’s Obito Uchiha, and I’m gonna be the next Hokage, you better believe it!” Grinning, they bumped their fists together.

 

**REP with Kushina Uzumaki has increased by 5!**

 

**Speech has levelled up!**

 

“Hmm, so a party… If it’s dango she wants, then I would recommend…”

 

_ 30 minutes later _

 

They both walked out of the stand, each holding their share of bags filled with boxes of dango.

 

“Remind me how many people are gonna be at the party again? This much dango is enough to feed a thousand people, probably.” They were walking through the streets of Konoha once more, heading towards the location of the party.

 

“Well, there’s Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, me, and maybe even that sweetheart Shisui. Counting you, there will be only six people.”

 

“Six?! Only six people?! We have way too much dango for only six!”

 

“Pshh, I think we have just enough dango for everyone, stop overreacting.”

 

“But Kushina, each box has twelve sticks of dango.”

 

“So what?”

 

“We got 12 boxes!”

 

“Yup! Plenty enough for everyone.”

 

The Uchiha sighed in resignation, coming to the conclusion that only Kushina could eat that much dango.

 

But that’s just fine. Free food!

 

They kept chatting as they walked, with Obito racking up a grand total of 150 REP points with her, with Obito slightly scared of how fast his REP with her was growing.

 

**Your REP level with Kushina Uzumaki has evolved from Like to Acquaintances!**

**Your REP level with Kushina Uzumaki has evolved from Acquaintances to Friends!**

 

Obito took notice of how they had entered the clan district where, true to its name, housed all of the clans. “Oh, your friend is from one of the clans?”

 

Kushina nodded. “Indeed. She’s actually married to the head of the clan too, so,” She gave him a threatening glance, “You better be on your best behaviour ok?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, sure. He much further?”

 

“Actually we’re right in front of it.” She said, surprising him.

 

_ ‘Already? Huh, must have lost track of time. I guess time really does fly when you’re having… fun… _

 

_ Oh.’ _

 

They stopped at a gate. It was large, larger than most of the buildings behind it, Obito knew that by heart. After all, he was born here.

 

The Uchiha compound.

 

_ ‘Ah, she was talking about them.’ _ He thought glumly. “Oh, right! I completely forgot I had to do something today after all! I got to… Study! Yes, study because of the genin exams that are coming up soon. So if you’ll excuse me-gack!”

 

“Oh no you don’t! I made help me with getting the dango and I’ll be damned if I don’t let you have some of it. Besides, we’re already here ya know? Come on, let’s go.” With her hand gripping his collar, she dragged him inside the compound, Obito comically sobbing along the way.

 

After Obito managed to convince Kushina to let go of him, he shyly walked alongside her, ignoring the incredulous stares he was getting from most of the other Uchiha’s. After several agonizing minutes, they finally arrived at the clan head’s home.

 

“We’re here!” Kushina announced. “Now remember, best behaviour, got it?” He nodded, a barely noticeable sheen of sweat on his face. “Good, now then,”

 

She abruptly kicked open the door to the house. “Mikoto~, I’m back! I got everything we need.” She walked into the house, leaving a shocked Obito in her wake.

 

_ ‘She almost kicked the door down! And this is the head of the clans home!’ _ He shivered at the thought of his clan head’s reaction as he tentatively entered the house.

 

He wandered down the halls of the home, following the voices of two women and a young boyish voice. As he entered the living room he took notice of two unfamiliar faces.

 

One was a woman with straight black hair with bangs framing her face with equally black eyes. She wore a dark red blouse under a light yellow apron as well as a plum-red skirt.

 

**Mikoto Uchiha - Level 79**

**Matriarch of the Uchiha**

**Neutral Good**

**HP - 406,422/407,870**

**HP/S - 221**

**CP - 700,344/922,519**

**CP/S - 2,900**

**Affinity - Fire - 82%, Earth - 22%, Yin - 41%**

**STR - 834**

**VIT - 798**

**DEX - 903**

**INT - 1309**

**WIS - 644**

**LUC - 12**

**CHA - 79**

**Description - Mikoto Uchiha is the current Matriarch of the Uchiha clan and is married to Fugaku Uchiha, the current Patriarch and clan head of the Uchiha. She is a kind and loving woman despite the discrimination she has to bear for being an Uchiha. She is currently pregnant.**

 

_ ‘Ah, so that’s her… She’s very pretty.’ _ He thought to himself. He turned his attention to the young boy that was also chatting with the two women. He had dark unkempt hair with black eyes and stood a little taller than a toddler. He wore a blue high collared outfit, dark gray shorts and had a brown backpack strapped along his back.

 

**Shisui Uchiha - Level 6**

**Newborn Prodigy**

**Chaotic Good**

**HP - 290/290**

**HP/S - 0.5**

**CP - 200/200**

**CP/S - 0.5**

**Affinity - Fire - 3%, Wind - 1%, Lightning - 1%, Yin - 1%**

**STR - 7**

**VIT - 3**

**DEX - 14**

**INT - 12**

**WIS - 2**

**LUC - 3**

**CHA - 8**

**Description - Shisui Uchiha is a three-year-old boy and is a direct descendant of Kagami Uchiha, a famous shinobi from the second Shinobi War. He is an enthusiastic child with a lot of hopes and dreams, as well as enough determination to make them come true.**

 

A prodigy at three years old? Impressive.

 

He wasn’t envious. Not at all.

 

Mikoto eyed him in mild surprise when he walked through the doorway. “Hmm? And who’s this young man?”

 

Kushina grinned and pulled Obito closer to the group. “This guy right here is the little saviour I was talking about.  Mikoto, Shisui, this is Obito Uchiha. Obito, meet Mikoto and Shisui Uchiha.”

 

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am!” He said, bowing as low as he could. The Matriarch giggled at the display as she lifted him back up.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Obito. And please, don’t bow, I’m not a fan of formalities.” She smiled as she patted Obito’s shoulders. At the same time, he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down seeing the small smile of the smallest Uchiha.

 

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you, mister Obito. Let’s be good friends ok?” Shisui extended a hand out to him, the sweetest of smiles on his face.

 

_ ‘Cute…’  _ He couldn’t help but smile back as he shook the boy’s hand. “Yeah, let’s go out for some dango sometime.”

 

Shisui giggled as he skipped back to the couch grabbing a book along the way. Obito looked toward the two women in the house and awkwardly watched as they chatted about some adult things that he couldn’t understand. He sneakily grabbed a box of dango and dumped it into his inventory and then sat on the couch opposite of Shisui and opened his Internet.

 

_ ‘I wonder what else this thing has in store for me…’ _

 

_ Two hours later _

 

The sound of the door opening interrupted the conversation the four of them were having. Obito had accumulated a ton of REP over the course of two hours. So much so that he had already levelled up his REP level with all of them to Close Friends.

 

It was kind of scary if he was being honest with himself.

 

They all turned their gazes to the hall that connected to the front door where two men emerged. The first one was a man with brown hair that reached his shoulders along with sharp onyx eyes with prominent creases under them. He wore a simple dark grey kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back along with gray pants. Obito broke into a cold sweat as he stared at the man in front of him.

 

**Fugaku Uchiha - Level 102**

**Patriarch of the Uchiha - Wicked Eye Fugaku**

**Lawful Good**

**HP - 755,202/755,202**

**HP/S - 509**

**CP - 673,634/673,651**

**CP/S - 1,900**

**Affinity - Fire - 97%, Yin - 63%**

**STR - 997**

**VIT - 923**

**DEX - 944**

**INT - 765**

**WIS - 631**

**LUC - 7**

**CHA - 12**

**Description - Fugaku Uchiha is the current head of clan Uchiha and is a feared name among the battlefield. Despite his stern and uncaring attitude, he genuinely cares about his family, clan, and village, and would protect all of them with his life.**

 

Obito subconsciously hid behind the person closest to him, who happened to be Shisui, so he could hide from view. Unfortunately for him, his human shield decided now was the perfect time to get off of the couch.

 

However, instead of going to Fugaku as he thought he would, he went right to the second man that entered. “Minato! Hello again! Can we go on a thunder ride again today? Please please please?”

 

The man chuckled. “Maybe later Shisui. We’ve still got a party, remember?” The man had startlingly yellow blond hair, with azure blue eyes. He was a fairly tall man and wore the standard Konoha jonin uniform. 

 

**Minato Namikaze - Level 98**

**Yellow Flash of the Leaf**

**Neutral Good**

**HP - 587,455/587,455**

**HP/S - 337**

**CP - 899,760/899,760**

**CP/S - 2,870**

**Affinity - Fire - 49%, Wind - 60%, Lightning - 83%**

**STR - 732**

**VIT - 690**

**DEX - 1,523**

**INT - 937**

**WIS - 820**

**LUC - 9**

**CHA - 39**

**Description - Minato is a shinobi renowned for his astonishing speed on the battlefield and is currently the most likely candidate for Hokage. Mixed with his good looks and charming personality he is among one of the most popular people in Konoha. It’s really no wonder that despite officially dating Kushina Uzumaki he’s been roped into various different relations on the side.**

 

Obito scowled at the screen in front of him.  _ ‘What? That’s terrible. What a dick.’ _ He glared at Minato, though no one really noticed it. 

 

At that moment Fugaku turned his gaze on him. “Hmm? And who would this be? I wasn’t informed that we’d have an additional guest.”

 

Kushina grinned and wrapped an arm around Obito’s neck, cutting off his air supply. “This guy right here is our little hero, Obito. Without him, well…” She grinned sheepishly. “I might have just gotten us all ramen instead.”

 

Fugaku raised a brow. “While I appreciate that, why is he here?”

 

“Well, he asked me of course.”

 

“And you just let him?”

 

“Of course! I couldn’t say no ya know.”

 

Fugaku sighed and rubbed his eyes as Minato playfully patted his back. “Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing too bad Fugaku. Besides we should have expected her to do something like this anyway.” He walked towards Obito and extended an arm. “Nice to meet you Obito. I’m Minato and I hope we can get along.”

 

Obito hesitantly grabbed the offered limb. “Yeah, likewise.” He awkwardly said as Minato sat beside Kushina.  _ ‘I’m gonna have to wash my hands soon.’ _

 

**REP with Minato Namikaze has increased by 25!**

 

**Speech has levelled up!**

 

_ ‘Great.’ _

 

Shisui carried the dango boxes to the table and sat down next to Obito. “You know,” He whispered to Obito, “We’re gonna be here for a while now that all the adults have arrived. I hope you brought a book.”

 

He grumbled as Shisui ignored him from there on, book in hand. He sighed, wondering what he could do to pass the time.  _ ‘There’s that skill scroll that I’ve got.’ _

 

We nonchalantly pulled out the scroll of his inventory in front of everyone and proceeded to use it, still in front of everyone. Luckily enough, no one seemed to notice.

 

Not even Obito noticed what could have been a grave error.

 

**Skill Created!**

 

**Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) - E-Rank Supplementary Jutsu - Level Max**

**A jutsu primarily created for perverted pranks, this jutsu allows the user to turn themselves into the opposite gender temporarily. This can come in handy in the most unlikely situations.**

**\- 100% Chance of Stun**

**\- 75% Chance to Charm Men**

**\- 33% Chance to Charm Women**

**\- Aesthetic Options: Smoke, Bikini, Nude**

 

_ ‘Tch, E-Rank… A really perverted E-Rank… I don’t wanna use it, I don’t wanna use it, I don- I really wanna use it.’ _

 

He was able to hold off for now since he was in the presence of company, but as soon as he got home it would be a totally different story.

 

Now what?

 

Internet time!

 

Obito admitted that he may be getting addicted to this thing.

 

_ ‘But what should I look for?’ _ His eyes landed on everyone in the room.

 

_ ‘That should’ve been obvious…’ _ He smiled and began typing.

 

_ Several Hours Later _

 

Obito could be seen walking down the dark streets of Konoha, flecks of dango littered all over his face and torso. He had a wide smile on his face as he skipped along the ground leading to his home.

 

He had a lot of fun during his time at the Uchiha compound. He had grown his REP immensely with everyone at the party, even bringing Shisui and Kushina to the Best Friends level. He never knew how fun adult conversations could be. He barely understood half of what they were saying, but it was better than looking at their… profiles for lack of better word, on the internet.

 

Today was supposed to be a good day! He didn’t want to know that everyone died just a couple years in the future!

 

He sighed at the thought, his smile dropping from his face. He was shaken up from what he had read, just knowing how they were gonna die was enough to ruin his entire week. He didn’t read any further past all of their deaths, he figured he probably couldn’t take it.

 

But on the bright side, he could test his new jutsu when he gets home!

 

He walked through the door to his home and immediately walked towards the bathroom, intent on seeing his new transformation technique. He stood in front of the mirror, took a deep breath and subconsciously put his hands together in the ram seal.

 

“ **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)!** ”

 

Puffs of smoke emerged from his form and escaped from the bathroom and into the hall. Once the smoke had cleared he looked into the mirror and gasped.

 

He shouldn’t have been surprised, it was in the skills description, but he still couldn’t help but gape at the reflection. Instead of the young boy that he once was, in his place was a tall teenage woman with long, raven locks and big, squishy,  _ massive- _

 

“W-What the hell?!”

 

With a very feminine ‘eep’ of surprise, Obito turned to look to the doorframe and saw perhaps the one person he really,  _ really _ didn’t want to see at that moment.

 

His brand new teacher, Tobirama Senju.

 

He discarded the transformation immediately but the damage had already been done. Tobirama stared at Obito in a mix of confusion and horror. However…

 

**REP with Tobirama Senju has increased by 100!**

**Your REP level with Tobirama Senju has evolved from Meh to Like!**

 

“Wha-” The Uchiha said incredulously. That snapped Tobirama out of his stupor. He seemed to have received the same message as him. He quickly dismissed the message and looked away from Obito with the smallest blush on his cheek.

 

“Ahem, not that you’re back in a semi-decent state, we can begin your training now.” And he walked off towards the living room.

 

“What? This late?” He followed out of the bathroom. “Can’t we wait until at least tomorr... “

 

In the middle of the living room was a tied up, beaten and bloody in a chair. He was gagged and blindfolded, and…

 

Wasn’t this his downstairs neighbour?

 

“W-W-W-W-What the hell Tobi-Jiji! Why’d you do this?! He’s just an annoying neighbour!”

 

“Wrong. Look at his title and you’ll see.”

 

He glared at him but looked to the man but instantly faltered as he gazed upon him.

 

**Iwa Shinobi - Level 34**

**The Stone’s Spy**

 

“We’ll begin your training now. No questions asked.”

 

Obito sighed. He knew that this was gonna be his longest night yet.


End file.
